ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Blast and Ultraman Zapper: The Movie
Ultraman Blast and Ultraman Zapper: The Movie is the first movie of Ultraman Blast. It features Ultraman Blast, Ultraman Zapper, Ultraman Xander and Destroyer. It marks the revival and deaths of both Xander and Destroyer. Plot Meanwhile, in space, Destroyer's remains, floating around, were found by Ultraman Xander, who was revived by unknown means. He brought the remains of Destroyer to his fortress. When Destroyer was revived, Xander offered him a chance to join him. Destroyer agreed. Meanwhile, Zapper was fighting Alien Giga G. When he defeated him, he was called by Blast, who noticed that there were explosions on a random planet. Zapper immediately went to meet Blast and saw Destroyer and Xander fighting Blast. He used his new Cosmo Aegis to have a better chance. While Blast with his Aegis was fighting Destroyer, Zapper, in his Electro Mode, fought Xander. They were equal because Xander became more powerful since Destroyer powered him up. They were able to defeat them and went back to Earth. When they came back, they saw the upgraded forms of Destroyer and Xander's troops: Dachrow, Demon Darkness, Imit Ultraman Blast, General Plasma, Commander Accelerate, and Alien GIga. They were able to destroy a few of them, but eventually. they were able to kill Blast. Zapper used his Electro Mode and finished off the remaining aliens. Now, all alone, Zapper tried to figure out a way to defeat Xander and Destroyer . He knew that in order to defeat them, he must revive Blast. Hovever, he faced Firestrike, who he faced a long time ago. He fought the monster again, but this time the metal was stronger. After a long battle, he defeated Firestrike with the Future Strike. But next was some of the most powerful troops he would face. The "Mercury" robots went to Earth with one single mission: destroy everything. Zapper used his most powerful moves, but he only managed to defeat one of them. But his old superior, Ultraman Plasma, helped him fight. His appearance turned the tide of battle eventually destroying them all. All the dead troops including the troops that killed Blast, merged together to form Psycho, an extremely powerful chimera monster. Knowing that they could not defeat it, they sent an Ultra Sign. The other Nebula Brothers came. They were Flash, Sparker, and Crystallus. They had a hard time with Psycho, especially because of its sheer size, but they combined their beams into one large extremely powerful beam that vaporized Psycho into non-existance. but the true trouble came in the form of Ultraman Xander and Destroyer in his Chaos Mode. They heavily damaged the brothers and made them retreat, except Zapper. He fought valiantly to the very end, using all of his energy, wounding the two. However, they eventually fused together into Destroyer Xander. The fusion trashed Zapper around like he was nothing. However, as Ultraman Zapper was about to be killed, Ultraman Blast was revived because of the hope of all the humans. He recharged Zapper and fought Destroyer Xander. They were eventually defeated however. With no choice left, they combined once more to form the super ultra Ultraman Photon. Photon had to limit his power since he was on Earth. Now, able to stand a chance, their battle was shifted to Jupiter's moon. Photon went all wild now that he wasn't on Earth. Overpowering Destroyer Xander, he used his Photon Ray to blow him up, destroying the moon of Jupiter. He was pushed to Jupiter. Photon used most of his energy for the Destructo Ray, which killed Destroyer Xander and destroyed Jupiter. Finally the battle was over. Photon used his remaining energy to use the Repair Ray, which repaired Jupiter and it's moon. Exhausted, Photon defused back into Blast and Zapper. Now that their work was done, they flew away. THE END